Vision
by Amai
Summary: Motomiya Jun gets an interesting visitor...(semi-romantic, Jun x Osamu, Daiken mentioning)


Vision — by Amai

Disclaimer- Not mine. Not mine at all.

Author's Notes- I'm not sure if this is for Cynthia's contest if notbut I'll email her if I consider it. This is a bit sadcute, but sad. But I'll let you decide on that! Please read and review and make me a happy person!

The door knocked outside the Motomiya household. Motomiya Jun lazily rolled out of her comfortable position on the couch to retrieve it. It had been a boring day for the elder child of the house, seeing thatwell, there was nothing to do in the least. She opened the door to see her younger brother; Daisuke and his friend and obvious crush Ichijouji Ken drenched with the moist leftovers of the snow that had been playing in. Her brother offered her a gracious smile, or smirkthere wasn't much of a difference with the boy, his wet, cold face as red as an apple in spring.

"Thanks, Jun. I guess, sometimes you actually _can_ be helpful!" he laughed as he avoided a swift kick from the disgruntled elder Motomiya and led a slightly disturbed Ken away to his room. Jun was about to turn around to go right back to her position on the couch, when another person leading the boys in caught her eyes. Once the younger ones were out of sight, she asked,

"So who are you? I've never seen you around Daisuke or Ken before." she studied his face. He must have been related to Kenit was rather obvious that they both shared the same looks. Indigo hair with soft eyes. Jun had to admit it was rather appealing, but she wasn't going to rush into things, not now after her past experience doing that has just gotten her in ruins. The man gave her a small bow, a fitting greeting for strangers.

" Ichijouji Osamu, desu." he replied. "And I'm guessing you must be Motomiya Jun, ne? I've heard a lot about you from your brother." He gave her a warm smile. Laughing a bit at his comment about Daisuke, she began,

" Oh no. Don't tell me you've been listening to that hyena of a brother I have! Believe me, I'm _nothing_ like how he says I am."

" I believe you. Sibling rivalry must be a big thing here. Almost makes me want to have that relationship with my brother at timesbut ah, it's too late anyhow." Jun quirked an eyebrow at that statement and then stopped as she realized something,

" You must not visit him a lot to form that type of relationship I guess. I've never heard that much about you from Kenthough I don't really hang out with Daisuke and him too much." Osamu looked up a bit in thought, and looked back at Jun smiling.

"I suppose you could say that"

---

" So, how come you don't visit Odaiba that much, Osamu?" Jun queried as the two walked down the sidewalk, entering the local ice cream shop. They had been talking for quite a while now. She was getting to like Osamu more and morehe seemed like a fun guy to be around. That's why she had invited him to an ice cream or so in town. It wasn't like she had that much to do with Ken and Daisuke staying with each other anyway. It was nice having someone close to her age to talk toespecially if he was cute, but as she had learned so many times, that was really besides the point.

" WellI really can't, most of the time. I'm kind of busy, I guess. But I do try to visit Ken quite a bit." Jun gave a small smile.

" You and your brother seem to have a great relationshipI just wish Dai and I could get along as well."

" Well, it's still good having fights with your brother. And Jun.." Osamu added, " I'm sure he'll see your true beauty soon enough. Don't worry."

Jun tried her hardest to keep the scarlet blush from spreading along her cheeks, but to no avail. She looked down a bit, biting her lip.

" Y-You think I'm pretty?" she nearly toppled over when she realized what question she was asking. She was so stupid! With her reputation for tracking down boys

Osamu merely chucked a bit and replied, "Of course you're pretty, Jun. Why would you think otherwise?"

The red headed girl nearly lost her cool at that, if she wasn't already. "I-I..well, I don't know! I guess it's just kind of a surprise hearing thatwell, sort of." Osamu looked at her thoughtfully, and smiled.

" I see" Jun stood up, looking at the different ice cream flavors that were shown to her choice.

" So you ready to buy anything?" she looked questioningly at Osamu. He shook his head, waving his hands around.

"No, it's fine! I don't want to use up your money anyway", at this, the girl waved cheerfully and retorted, "No, noit's fine, really!"

" I just don't have the time, really, JunI must be going soon, and I wanted to say bye to Ken."

" OhI see. Well, then let's go. I don't want to be wasting your time, and I should go check on Dai and your brother."

At that, the two started towards where they started. This timeunknowingly to them, they were holding hands.

---

" It was really nice talking to you OsamuI like you a lot." Jun smiled at him, blushing a bit to her dismay. Osamu just gave her yet another smile and did the unexpectedkissed her on the cheek.

"It was my pleasure, really Jun. I hope your brother Daisuke really sees your true self soon. You're a really cool person."

Blushing furiously, Jun blinked in utter confusion. A confusion she rather liked. As Osamu started to leave, she waved silently. Before he disappeared, he stopped and turned back to her.

"Oh, and tell Ken I'm sorry that I couldn't stay longerI wish I could have, but fate has just taken its turn."

As Jun nodded and began to turn around into the house, she bumped into her brother, looking at her curiously.

"Who were you talking to, Jun?"

"Oh, Ken's brother Osamuhe wanted to tell Ken that he was sorry he couldn't stay to say goodbye." Ken looked at her with shock,

" H-howdo you know about my b-brother?", he gasped out. Jun looked at him and simply said,

"I was just talking to him now!", with that, Ken, eyes still wide started to walk away.

"D-Daisuke..I think I'll be going nowI'll talk to you later", he started off at a run, to his house.

"Ken! Jun.that was a horrible joke! How can you be so..so..", Jun blinked.

"What _are_ you talking about, Dai?", Daisuke looked at her with an expression of total disgust.

"Ken's brother has been dead for about 7 years now"

Jun's eyes widened. Thisthis couldn't be true! It couldn't! But waitas she thought about how he answered her questions

_"I suppose you could say that"_

She felt herself crumple to the ground in shock. As aching as it feltshe now knew it was true. It was trueHad shehad aghost just kissed her? 

She just fallen in love with a dead man. She murmured softly looking at the ground,

" I'm sure he misses you too Ken"


End file.
